A cable tie is used for fastening, binding, bundling, and/or organizing cables/wires. Different types of cable ties are made for use in different environments and applications. For example, some cable ties are made for outdoor use. Some cable ties are made for a specific industry, such as the food industry. Some are made for heavy-duty use (e.g., cable ties made of metal), for bundling large cables.